


Our little tale

by xxficwriterxx



Category: Naruto, Naruto The Abridged Comedy Fandub Spoof Series Show
Genre: Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxficwriterxx/pseuds/xxficwriterxx
Summary: Inojin wants to confess to Shikadai, how will the other react and where will that lead them?





	1. Sort of surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ new here, I'd appreciate your thoughts on this.  
> (the characters are intended to be around 18, give or take.)

Inojin considered Shikadai as a close friend for years, but recently his thoughts weren’t doing him much justice for the accepted statement. He started to stare a second too long, could feel his heart rate accelerate, and on rare occasion; allow his fantasies to take hold of his attention that could be of better use in the real world and training.

  
He hadn’t confronted these thoughts, or emotions if they were. He allowed himself to dwell on the ideas that stirred up and had planned to bring them to a conclusion. He couldn’t phantom the reaction the other might direct if the situation ever did occur. Maybe he would be shocked, maybe he wold be accepting or even return the feeling as they might be. The only realistic reaction would be no reaction. The guy was so hell bent over being a lazy bum that it’s his nature to not react, not too far from Inojin himself.

Inojin has decided that it was about time he pulled together his courage and do something about what he was repressing, otherwise he would only continue to harm himself until he quite unlikely exploded from the huge amount of feeling that happen to have built up.

Shikadai was quite oblivious to Inojin’s thoughts about himself, an Inojin had been quite good at making sure he didn’t let any of that slip into his facial expressions. Which was in fact the least difficult thing he had dealt with during this process.

Inojin invited himself over to Shikadai’s house, the Nara clan symbol present in most places. They had a day off and Shikadai’s parents were out of the village, an emergency meeting in the sand village he had heard. Shikadai was most likely home, he went ahead and rang the bell. Waiting, nothing. Another few minutes. Maybe it was one of those day he didn’t want to talk to anyone. Disappointed at heart, Inojin started to walk away from the gate.

As he turned at the outer wall he saw Shikadai walking towards his general direction, most likely to his house, with a few bags full of groceries. Inojin walked towards him and reached out a hand “need some help” he asked trying to take a bag from Shikadai.

“no. I can manage thanks.” Shika tried, clearly showing how annoying the bags were to carry due to how much unnecessary mass they had in his opinion. The two walked back to the house as Shikadai tried to fiddle trying to get the keys. “Inoji… could you get the keys from my front pocket” he requested in a defeated tone.

Inojin automatedly moved to the keys and opened the door for themselves. They walked and took their shoes off, “You’re so independent” Inojin teased.

“thanks” Shika grumbled “shopping is such a …” he began

“drag?” Inojin finished with a snicker

“yes.” Shikadai signed.

Shikadai finished up putting the groceries away and grabbed a few snacks for themselves. “do you wanna play a video game?” Shika invited.  
“yeah, sure” the blond replied.

The two went to Shika’s room in comfortable silence. Shika lightly jumped onto the bed and started to pull out the consul controllers. He pretty much allowed himself to lay down after half an attempt of sitting back up.

“Make space!!” Ino- started as he sat on the bed against the wall so he could face the TV screen comfortably. He watched Shikadai from behind, trying to put a great amount of unenthusiastic strength in sitting upright and finally managing it. He turned to sit beside Ino- and handed him one of the controllers. “Erm… I was meaning to talk to you about something…”

The stuttering and weary tone caught Shika’s attention and he turned to look at Ino-, not being able to guess the topic of conversation that might be bought up. He firmly looked at the other, giving him attention and hopefully not making him uncomfortable. “yeah…?” he tried to get some more words out of the other.

“I was thinking” slightly closer to his normal monotone voice but not exactly, this worried Shikadai but he stayed quiet and listened. “I wanted to”. Failing to finish what he believed to be an important question, he could feel his heart rate accelerate and the adrenaline was starting to kick in. Not to mention the impulse, which he allowed to take control.

Within a second his lips were touching Shikadai’s.

Ino- leaned in further and tightly closed his eyes as if it would prevent any negative consequences when the significant action halts. Shika on the other had was quite surprised and his eyes were still open, as Ino- tugged closed and since Shika still hadn’t fully grasped the situation. He slipped onto his back, now flat on his bed as Ino- finally parted from his lips.

Shika felt an impulse to speak, the mood was getting too heavy and it would only get worse if the silence remained “Well, that’s a pleasant thought”. He mentally cringed and decided that shutting up would’ve been a better option. The words caused Ino- to blush, Inojin blushed. The acknowledgment left Shika in awe and he conclude that the response wasn’t so bad. He awkwardly sat up and lacked the strength to continue the eye contact.

“I really like you.” Ino- said firmly. Shikadai was unsure of how to deal with the situation as he awkwardly scratched his neck. He liked Inojin, he never thought to realise something he had fantasised about years ago.

“I’m not really sure…” he begun, unaware of where to take the sentence.

“of?”

“I don’t know…”

“sorry.” Inojin stared with a dampened tone. “I shouldn’t have…” He shifted away from Shika and got up “I’ll get going.”

“wait…” Shikadai barely whispered “I… We…” he begun and stood up in front of Ino- “we could give it a go?” unsure of the entire situation as if it was a dream but unwilling to give him up.

Inojin’s expression brightened at the response. “but… do you even like me?” he just couldn’t refrain from asking that.

“well I did” he regretted saying that as soon as it slipped past his lips “I mean, yeah.” He slapped his hand on his face.

“hey, calm down. Its fine” Ino- assured in his ever-understanding ways.

“I… had a crush on you… a few years ago around when we were 14 and repressed it because I didn’t want to deal with it” Shikadai confessed, scratching the back of his neck and avoiding eye contact. There was a faint redness on his cheeks and the confession surprised Ino- in the most pleasant way and the feeling of the moment made him smile.

Inojin placed a finger under Shika’s chin and guided him to look at himself. He dared to make an intimidating but lustful expression and looked the other directly into his eyes causing him to shiver a little. “will you go out with me?”

“YeS…!” the response tone was slightly high pitched and it even surprised Shika. This whole day was full of surprises.

Ino- stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Shika’s neck as the other put his hands on Inojin’s side still quite light headed by the situation. Ino- pecked at his lips and pushed him back onto the bed and climbed on top of him, Shika’s chest hurt due to the rate of his heart. Ino- leaned closer to his ear and whispered, “if you want me to stop, just say the words”. And he bit his ear lightly to tease him.

“umhum..” Shika managed without sounding completely helpless.

Ino- moved to kiss his neck and Shika shut his eyes as he tilted his head sideway to give more room. Ino- slid his hands into Shika’s shirt and felt the heat with his fingertips. He moved to peck his collar, licked the skin shaping the bone and bit down on it.

“emmh…” Shika let out a muffled moan which aroused Inojin’s heart. “ah…Inoji…”

Ino- chuckled lightly under the others chin and kissed his jaw “I’ve hardly done anything”

“emh…but you have.” Shika stated as he glimpsed at Inojin’s hand that had been on his own rear, supposedly unconsciously. The aroused reaction from Shika provoked Ino- to stretch out his action, although initiated by accident he now rubbed his fingers over the others showing reaction.

“can I?” Ino- picked at the band of the other’s trousers while pecking below his collar bone.

“I thought I could only say stop” Shika responded short on breath, he received a cunning smile as Ino leaned up on his hand and looked at Shika. He slipped one hand into the other pants causing his to moan “ahhh… inoji…” which encouraged him to continue the action and receiving more light moans in response. “kiss me...”

“hum...? I have been”

“over here” Shika sat himself against the head of his bed pulled Inojin by the collar and met his lips while he parted his legs for the other to sit between as he touched him in his pants, that had started to make their way off his skin.

“Shikadai…” Inojin muttered in their kiss “I want to fuck you…”

“ok…” he could feel Inojin’s finger poking its way inside him.

Inojin removed the rest of Shika’s lower garments and rested him down on his back and pecked his jaw. He worked off his own top and went back to working his finger further in and got Shika to lift his knees up so his legs were in an angled position. He started to work a second finger inside, he scissored the two fingers and tried work them further with slight pressure. Shika tensed up inside not sure what to expect.

“you ok?” Ino- asked concerned. He removed his fingers from inside him “I’ll stop.” He hovered over Shika to examine his expression.

“I…” there was a hint of fear in his voice as it passed over his features. Shikadai, genuinely scared? Now that was truly surprising. He might not stand out as a fearless and brave hero but being scared like this, even for a second…

Ino- wrapped his arms under him and kissed the other until he couldn’t breathe. “sorry…” he lifted and relayed while looking the other in the eyes that failed to meet. “that must’ve hurt you” he kissed the others cheek.

“it, I… didn’t realise this’d go that far…so quickly.”

Ino- placed his head under Shika’s shoulder and held him tight. “I’m sorry.” He muffled through the fabric. “I shouldn’t have…” he looked up at him “I’ sorry...”  
After a few seconds of silence “I’m not too sure what to do.”

“you’re making that face” Ino- rested his cheek above Shika’s chest.

“what face!?” he asked too quickly in a slightly defensive tone.

Ino- let out a small chuckle “your ‘everything is such a drag’ face”

“that’s my normal face” Shika stated, trying not to sound too pathetic.

Ino- grinned and leaned towards him, “can I..” he whispered in his ear “suck you?” he could feel the heat that was radiating from Shikadai as he gulped at the words.  
“if y-you want to-” he managed, half stuttering.

Ino- smirked and kissed down Shika’s neck as he touched the skin on his sides and every inch he could reach. He kissed down his stomach and above his hips. He stopped as he reached the others half erection. He looked up to meet the other’s eyes as he licked the tip, causing him to gasp. He licked down further, feeling the other tense at his touch.  
After licking to the top, he took the tip into his mouth and could feel Shika getting harder in his mouth. He took in more of it, further into himself. He licked the side as he moved back up, a blissful moan met his ears. He repeated the action a few more times and could feel precum on his tongue, he let go, earning a whimper and moved up to look at Shika.

He was now clutching to the pillow and had the side of his face firmly pressed on it as he tightened his eyes shut. Inojin could feel his pulse racing from where he now held his wrist. He took the leaking member in his other hand and rubber his thumb at the base, he leaned closer to the others face. “Shikadai…” he slowly jerked him and earned another moan “will you say my name?” he asked brushing against his ear and teased his region.

“ah…ino-inoji…ahh…” he moved himself in the others hold

Inojin let go of the Shika and held him by the side of his waist, he moved himself to his lower and muttered against his stomach “let see how loud I can make you say my name.”  
He took as much of the member in as he could and began to lower himself on it, Shika was becoming restless and he could feel himself in pain due to desire. “inoji!!!” his moans were turning into lustful expressions for the one fulfilling them.

“inojin!..emh.”

“ino…”

“ahh…ino-jii”

“…inojiii…”

“inoji!!!...ahh…ahh ino…”

He sucked and licked and pleased the other. Holding him in place as he stopped holding back his moans, he could feel him on edge. After some, many quick thrusts that reached the back of his mouth, he felt the other release. “INOJI!!!” Some last gestures to release it all and in himself, he lifted as some of the liquid dripped. Shika was panting, clearly exhausted.

Inojin moved to Shikadai’s neck and kissed it until the other had calmed down from his enthralment. Until Shikadai opened his eyes with full senses and met paler ones. Still breathing heavy, he moved down to meet his lips. Inojin returned the gesture and wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him closer. He parted his lips to allows the taste to be shared.

He dared to sit atop him, holding his head as Shika held his waist. They tasted each other’s lips and touched each other’s skin, wrapping up into themselves. Intertwining as much as they could until they couldn’t anymore. Inojin looked at Shika below him, both out of breath. He held his cheek which the other leaned in toward the touch. In a small silent comfort, they enjoyed the others company.

Shikadai shifted to lay Inojin down and pecked at his jaw “your turn” as he smiled into a kiss while removing the other’s trousers and all other remaining clothing.  
“Shikadai…” Inojin moaned as he worked off Shika’s shirt.

Shika touched down Ino- till he reached his member, he took hold of and pined his wrist with the other hand. Inojin’s was stiff and really, very hard and quite sensitive.  
Shika massaged the base of the member with his thumb as he worked his finger around, he moved his hand to the top. Pulling firmly and setting pressure that was pleasant to the other. He repeated the process until inojin was whimpering under him and moaned at the slightest movement, Shika could feel the heat radiating from him.

“shika-dai... I’m about to” he half-heartedly attempted to free his hands.

“go ahead” Shika pecked down his neck and licked at his collarbone while increasing the pace at which he pulled and jerked until Ino- uncoiled and released on the space between them. He was panting to get down from the high he just received.

“shika-”

He moved the hand from the others region and held it on display between them “look at the mess you made” he stated while making a firm eye contact and licked the liquid from the side of his palm to the tip if his little finger. Witnessing the action started to arouse Inojin in every way except physically, because he’s exhausted.  
“will you be my boyfriend?” shika dared quite enthusiastically.

“yes!” he hardly expected that question to put under a spotlight so soon.

Shika put his hand on either side of Inojin as they closed in on a blissful kiss, Inojin held Shika’s face a hand on his back. Finding comfort in each other’s presences as they removed the space between their chests and lay quietly, peacefully and with something they believed to be affection.


	2. A talk with Sai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini chapter while i motivate myself to work on the longer and more exciting chapters.

Inojin was helping Sai in his home office sorting out some files that were long overdue on maintenance, mainly because of work overload preventing any free time for him to attend to the matter.

“do you have a girlfriend yet?” Sai asked in his most monotone voice followed by that smile he presents trying to be polite.

“did mum ask you to talk to me?” Inojin asked with a grim expression.

“she may have mentioned something.” He took some paper out of folder and piled it up with some others, avoiding the expressed conflict.

“she can’t know right now”

Sai was intrigued and directed his full attention to Inojin “are we keeping secrets?”

“yes.” After a decisive pause, he continued “I have a boyfriend.”

“hum” Sai thought for a few seconds without concluding “and your mother can’t know this. Why is that?”

“because she’s far too excitable. She’ll pry too much.” Inojin sighed “it would be an effort to deal with.”

“you’ll have to tell her eventually, she would want to know.”

“I guess, but later.”

“so, who is it?”

Inojin scratched at the folder he placed on the desk as he tried to answer. “it’s, erm. Shikadai.”


End file.
